devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Yolker Memer
I hope you don't mad at me for edited it Thanks for making this Freedom. Arigato. -poonnut/Kawawask6 Mistah Yolkah He a peaceful guys. Want a Peaceful life. But its impossible for him. He hold mystery power thats will change his life forever He is based off Kawawask6 (poonnut got perm banned on Roblox) Appearanch He wore Knightmare Armor, a Jester Hat, and he has a Doge Face a mask, and has a Yolker Egg by his side. Personality He is very peaceful but he can kill anyone thats insult him with edgelord word MOOveset Upgrades -Stronger Yolker (Increase Damage) -Decrease Yolker Giving Birth (Decrease Cooldown) -10 Years training (Increase HP) Battles You will fight Yolker in Magical sky island In Quaza keido fight Pezza keido will come out and say "THE...THE EGG ARE COMING!" Zeacon: responds say that "The eggs??? what are you talking about?" then Ruby: "say I think we" have a problem.." then Egbert come in and say "Meet my magical egg friend =)"'' then Yolker come in and say (Hiding) ''KAKAKAKA''' YOU LOT WILL HAVING FUN WITH MEH'' then the fight started HP:500000 (max players can be up to 100000) When the battle finish Yolker will shout '''''KAKAKA STAPH! then Zeacon: responds What make you do this? and who hired you Yolker: '' KAKA WELL EGBERT TOLD ME IF I KILLED YOU GUYS HE WILL GIVE ME EGGS!'' Zeacon: Eggs? what so good about eggs and why you need them for? Yolker: KAKAKA WELL I NEED EGGS FOR MY KINDA POWER-UP THINGY! Zeacon: Power-up?? what power-up? Yolker ''KAKA I CAN'T TELL YOU GUYS YET BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW '' Zeacon: Wait Don't go ye- Ruby: He gone... Zeacon: Damn it. Egbert we will have a talk about this later. Egbert: . . . Now Mr.Yolker Memer has added to your character rooster! Boss ABILITIES '-Yolker can pull one of the players to his jail and trap them for 10 sec every 2 sec you take 50 dmgs' -Yolker summon a huge Yolker head to smash the ground and create a huge shockwave (players can jump to dodge it) -Every 20 secs Yolker Shout ZA WARADO Pull all players to his huge jail that have acid in it for 5 secs every 1 secs players take 15 dmgs Backstory Mr. Yolker Memer was a normal guys that like to wear egg costume but one days Egbert come and talk to him thats he likes egg thats much? 7 years later. Egbert take him to The Eggods which give Yolker Power (Yakiri Yolker Egg) sometimes later Mr.Yolker Memer met EdgeLord he try to befriend with him but Edgelord insult him with Egg joke Yolker could't accept the joke so he went rampage trying to kill Edgelord but Edgelord somehow survived thats attack While Edgelord tried to escape he dropped a Red Glowing Egg (The Egg of True Yolk) '''Mr Yolker picked it up and went back to the base without telling anyone about it. Activation '''KEKAKAKA DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD TELL YOU ABOUT THIS? Category:Eggods! (づ◕ᴥ◕)づ Category:A Whole Dead Joke Category:Joke Characters